


Diamond Ring & the Red Rose

by kafkachild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of argument, Fluff, Jaehyun propose to Taeyong, Jaehyun's birthday party, M/M, Taeyong in doubt, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkachild/pseuds/kafkachild
Summary: Short sequel to A Gift of Sinless Red RoseJaehyun had been thinking for it for a long time. There's no guarantee that there will be a second chance. He already got the ring. The only thing left is looking for the right owner of the ring. Wisely as he can, he use the opportunity to get down on his knee, asking the real life beautiful doll to be his lifetime partner. But Taeyong got a lot of argument with himself, making it hard for both of them.





	Diamond Ring & the Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation from the first fic. Im writing other things at the moment, but the fic keep on haunting me. Probably it demanded a sequel. It can be read as a stand-alone, if you havent read the first one.  
> It took a whole planet of courage for me to post this one. so, you may feel cringey or wanna puke or whatever you feel.i even feel like want to bang my head against the wall writing this.  
> but at least i make you feel something , right? Thanks for coming. Bye.  
> Kafkachild is hiding inside closet to hide.

‘Hyunie, why aren’t you inside?”

Jaehyun turned his back, finding Taeyong leaned on the door, with confusion on his face.

Jaehyun had been standing on the balcony for quite long, probably after he blew his candle and cut his cake. The birthday party was fun and merry, just like he planned. Exclusive venue, some well-known models attended his anniversary, his friends poured everything to make it worked as the way he wanted. He should be happy and enjoyed the night. But, it didn’t seem right. It was hard to pretend that he was having fun and into it. Not when something much more heavy than his brain clouding up his head. So, he disappeared himself from the party, and went outside to clear his mind.

“I need some fresh air. The party hall is so hot and crowded, so I come here.” Jaehyun covered himself with his excuses. He hid his face so Taeyong would not figure out his expression.

Taeyong came and gave him a hug from the back, pressing kisses on his nape, caressed his back, hopefully it eased his tension. Then he joined him leaning against the balcony, feeling the night wind softly slapping his skin. The moon shone bright tonight, so Taeyong could completely see the worries that concentrating black in Jaehyun;s pupil.

“You were fine earlier.”

“I’m still fine now.” Jaehyun answered half-hearted.

“You escape your own birthday party. Nobody does that.”

“But I just did that. So, it’s nothing new.”

Taeyong sighed at Jaehyun’s stubbornness. Obviously, there was something that he was hiding.  “Hyunie, what are you running from?”

“Is it obvious? I’m not running from anyone or anything.”

“Then what are you thinking?”

“Tae…” Jaehyun quickly turned his attention Taeyong with tired eyes, softly pleaded him to stop forcing, with his voice lingering at the end.

“Jaehyunie, you look restless. There’s something going on in your mind. Don’t leave me clueless like this. I feel like I’m being left behind. Tell me at least.” He took Jaehyun’s hand in his, giving comfort so he become more open in spilling his thoughts.

“There’s nothing. I swear.” Jaehyun denied. There was nervousness in his tone. He still avoided Taeyong’s eyes.

“You usually lie when you say you swear.”

He cursed. Taeyong’s words trapped him.

He couldn’t hide anymore from him. Taeyong knew the hidden meaning of every single gestures he made and words he uttered. Taeyong knew how to differentiate between lie and truth.

His heart was racing so fast. Lump of guilt in his throat tasted so bitter. Begging to be spitted out. This was the only chance. And he better not fucked up this one.

_Come one Jung Jaehyun. Be a man. It’s now or never._

Jaehyun took a deep breath, cleared his throat and turned around to Taeyong.

“Lee Taeyong.”

Jaehyun called him with his full name. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat. It is always something serious whenever Jaehyun called him by his full name.

Jaehyun let go of his hands, furthered the distance between them.

“Jaehyunie?...” Taeyong confused at his immediate action.

He took a deep breathe, straightly jumped into his current thought without introducing him to the real point of their conversation.

“I’m always thinking that if this all is just temporary. I mean, us. I’m afraid that what happened right now is just a cross moment of us if we happened to head to our own way. I can’t control the future, or the present. Since it is like that, isn’t it worth it if I take the chance now?” Jaehyun spoke in his thoughtful state, still drowning inside his own mind.

“Hyunie, I don’t get it.”

Jaehyun became statue, thinking a possible way to break it down to Taeyong.

“Tae, tell me what do you like?”

“Me?” He thought for a while. “Umm, flower?”

“What kind?”

“Umm… rose?” Jaehyun nodded, already expecting the answer.

“If you see a red rose, how do you feel?”

“I’ll be in awe.” Taeyong giggled, heart being tickled by his own passion.

“Since you like it so much, do you?”

“Yes.”Taeyong nodded, still blurred of what Jaehyun trying to deliver.

“Let say, the rose is in front of you Tae, but suddenly it being taken away, gone.”

“That’s sad.” His puppy eyes appeared as he expressed his reaction.

“Sad, isn’t it? But then, fate decided to be nice to you, you were given a chance, the rose being put back in front of you? What would you do?” Jaehyun tilted his head, scanning his face, trying to read his mind.

“I will take it, and keep it to myself.” His eyes illuminated with strong urge, as if it was a real story, real situation.

“Tell me why Taeyongie. Why do you keep it?” He tested the smaller again.

“Because rose is beautiful, and it’s so precious to me. I will keep it carefully, for long as I can.” His answer was so pure and simple, showing that he understand of what Jaehyun tried to deliver. It also meant that Taeyong was ready for another situation, something more big and complex than rose.

“So do I. I would keep forever what I perceive as precious too.”

“Am I precious to you Jaehyunie?” Taeyong asked jokingly with a sheepish smile, but the question was a serious question to Jaehyun.

“You are precious to me. More than anything else.” Simple. Honest.

“Then, I would like you to keep me forever.” Now, his smile with his eyes, the crinkle appeared. He looked flustered and happy at the same time. Jaehyun would pay anything for that smile to stay forever like that on his face, remained untouched and stayed bright.

“Then, let me do this.”

Without hesitation, Jaehyun swallowed his pride, and brought himself down onto one knee in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong mouth hanging open. His stomach churned. His eyes deceived him.

He always pictured these scene inside his head, when he laid inside the bathtub of warm water, or when he ate breakfast alone at the café, as the morning sunlight provided eternal warm to immerse in a wonderful daydream. Thinking one day that someone will come and swept him off his feet, and took him away to faraway land. But he never imagine his wishful ‘thinking would be brought to the side of reality.

“Jaehyunie. What are you doing?”

“I’m doing what I suppose to do.”

Taeyong slowly absorbed what’s coming next. But at the same time, there was part of him still in denial. His inner mind didn’t grasp the situation emotionally and heartfelt as the way his heart was. His humble self brought him to a dark place, where his lowest point and dark thought accumulated and melting in a hot pot.

_You’re not the one for him._

“Get to your feet, Jaehyunie. What nonsense are you talking about?”

Jaehyun still got his one knee on the ground, ignoring his other. He reached something from inside his pocket, something shimmering.

_Oh my God._

No need to take a clear look at it. Taeyong conscious of what this was all about. His surrounding noticed too. The wind stopped blowing. So silence. Respecting the occurrence that’s going on right now.

‘Jaehyunie, don’t tell me that-“

But Jaehyun cut him. “I am.”

Gone all the doubts and hesitations that overwhelmed Jaehyun before. All left was the strong desire to make the beautiful doll look-alike in front of him to become his permanent belonging. To become his other half. To become his _red rose._ So he could keep the rose inside the glass jar, watering it every day, admiring its perfection, for his whole life if he could. His heart had been stolen ever since day one. And he would like to take it back. This time, Jaehyun wanted it to come along with the thief.

Jaehyun held the ring in front of him. “Lee Taeyong.” With a confident voice. He looked up to him, straight in the eyes. “Please listen to every words I’m going to say.”

Taeyong just froze. His lip stuttered. Not able to reply Jaehyun properly, nor made a move. He was still having a hard time to perceive what’s going on right now. Deep down, his heart was surging with a lot of emotions. It was very overwhelming. Anytime, his chest would explode and eyes bled into tears.

Jaehyun cleared his throat and licked his own lip before progressing.

“I have fallen for you ever since the first time I saw you. It was memorable, consider it was the first time I stopped breathing when I see someone. It was in the studio, during your Christmas’ photoshoot. You wear these white cloak and a lot of fake snows around you. I’ve seen a lot of handsome and pretty people all my life, but not as ethereal as you appear. Then, our eyes meet for two second. The best two seconds of my life. I swore I never saw an angel, but I believe I see one that day. After you finish and gone, my heart aches so badly. So badly that it hurts. You got yourself stuck in my head for like two weeks, before I finally know your name. I want to get closer to you, to know more about you. But I back off and think for thousand time, because you’re so pure like snow. And I’m afraid my present will stain you. I’m so afraid to be neared you as if you’re breakable if I made any wrong move.”

Taeyong didn’t react to him. He just stood still, delicate as he is, listened and observed obediently. But his eyes were glassy. His shoulders were shaking. Anytime, the dam could break.

 “I’m a person who’s not easily got sway. But you got me on my knees that day, Lee Taeyong. On my two knees. And when I mention that you’ve got me fallen, I fall hard Taeyong, and you have no idea how hard it was. I’m completely head over heels for you.”

.“Jaehyunie, stop….” Taeyong sobbed.

But Jaehyun just ignored him.

“I have been thinking about this about a month. I’m not able to focus on everything. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. It was really draining my soul. All I’ve do is thinking, whether I should do it or not. It’s not a small thing.” He paused.

“Would you marry me, Lee Taeyong?”

_You’re not the one for him._

His kness felt weak right now. His thought conquer him, beating his desire, dominance his state. If his desire were stronger, he would say yes at the moment, cos that’s all he ever wanted. Being together with Jaehyun. But now, his own mind was playing with him, deceiving him.

_Better say no. He’s going to regret it one day. And you’ll be wasted._ The thought echoed and echoed, making Taeyong confused, which one to choose. Both were opposite and strong.

But eventhough he gotten weak by the opposite thought, there was still some energy left. He’s going to use it.

“Be- before that. I need to ask you question. And I need to know your answer.”

“Anything.”

“I’m a very troublesome person-”

“Tae, you are not troubleso-“

“Let me finish first. I am troublesome. I’m a very clingy person. I get cry easily. Even by small thing, I will cry. When I sad, I tend to stay away from people. Including you. You know that right? My change of mood is the worst part of me. I will shun you for a week, only recover from my breakdown. Do you willing to be there for me when I’m down the most?

“Been there. Done that”. Jaehyun answered calmly.

“I’m the smallest thing in the world that is very hard to take care of, Hyunie. I’m helpless. Freaking helpless. Why would you marry someone who always need help in everything?”

“That’s the reason why. Because I want to there for you. So I could take care of you.” Jaehyun answered with all his honesty.

‘But Jaehyunie you don’t understand. I’m going to be a burden to you. ” Tears started to trail down his cheeks. He stomped his feet weakly to the ground. How does he want to make it clear to Jaehyun that he’s not the one for him?

“Taeyongie, you’re not a burden. You’re my little bundle of happiness. I’m not expecting you to go hard on yourself and give your everything. Just stay like that, beautiful as you are. And I’ll pick you up. I’ll do the rest. I’m strong enough for both of us. Please don’t say no.” Jaehyun looked up to him.

But Taeyong still attempted to prove his flaw. He looked uneasy, struggling to avoid being shut by Jaehyun. It made Jaehyun sighed, but he had his hope high. He’s not going to give up.

“Listen Taeyongie,” He cut him. “If I marry other person, that other person eventually become my burden too. It doesn’t make any difference. But I want my burden to be you, not other people.”

“I have troubled you enough for all this time, I don’t want to do it for lifetime.”

“I’ll be more than happy to be troubled by you Lee Taeyong. I have the courage to propose, and ask you to become my partner is because you have put your trust in me. Ever since we first met. You believe every word I say, you never hide anything from me, and you never question my honesty, nor doubt it. From that, I can see it’s going to lead to somewhere. It is still hazy, but I’m being given a chance to choose the direction, so I chose this way. Propose to you. So we can be together, for lifetime, forever. I don’t want anybody else if it is not you.”

“But you deserve someone better.”

“I don’t put standard, Taeyong! I don’t want someone who’s better, who’s perfect. Does it really hard for you to understand? I want to own you. I want to make you mine. I want you Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun almost screamed out his lung.

“You said you fall in love with me the first time you saw me. What did you see in me, Jaehyunie? Look me in the eyes and tell me, what did you see?” Taeyong also came close to scream, struggling to put out his word as he swallowed his cries.

With his knee still on the ground, he looked into Taeyong, straight and sharp into his eyes, which made Taeyong suddenly regretted of his word of mouth, who almost unable to hold their eye contact, due to Jaehyun’s strong gaze. He’s not good in eye contact. He will never win this contest with Jaehyun.

In low but firm voice, Jaehyun said, “ _My future. I see my future in your eyes._ ”

Taeyong choked out a sob. He bursts into emotions. He closed his eyelids and felt the hot tears crossing down his cheeks. He couldn’t hold it anymore. The temporary pain that heavily flooded his chest, slowly being replaced with warm of happiness and relief. He cried out his heart, ignoring the fact that people downstair might hear them. He didn’t care. All that matter was what presenting now.

How did he want to fight Jaehyun anymore? He had lose at words. Every defenses that he put up, Jaehyun had easily attacked and tore them down. Jaehyun was very determined. There was no choice, but to hold his hand high and surrendered. Surrendered himself as a whole to Jaehyun, letting him to be his new owner.

“I don’t know what to say anymore Hyunie…” There’s no way to escape, he thought. All the exit had been closed. There’s no other option, only happy ending left, which he should choose from since the first place.

“There is no more left to say.” Jaehyun concluded softly. He could see the weak ray already. Just a step more. Then the sunshine he had been waiting for would appear.

“Say yes Tae, for me. After that, it all be over. A ‘yes’ for me. Please, Taeyongie.” The way Jaehyun said his name, the way he pleaded, all of it crawled in to his skin, making its way to his heart, eventually melting every hard-core stubborn cell that ever existed. He’s being swept off his feet.

“Do it. Ask me once again.” Taeyong whispered and smiled between his tears.

Jaehyun replied his smile, he took Taeyong’s hand in his. The other hand readily held the ring, waiting to be slipped into the real owner. The moon, the gleaming stars and the bright satellites tonight, all waiting in tension. Becoming the witness to the event of emotional tie, promising to become one in the future. All stayed in silence. Even Taeyong could listen to his own heartbeat.

“Will you marry me Lee Taeyong?”

The path already being trailed, all wide and free for him to walk on it for the rest of his life. All he had to do now was accept the invitation and held the right hand.

With a firm voice, and a vision of forever passed his sight,

“Yes.”

 “Yes Jung Jaehyun. I will marry you.” He said for the second time, this time with assurance. This time, there was no turning back.

“May I?” Jaehyun asked for permission.

“Yes.” Taeyong nodded. He watched in disbelieve. It’s no longer appeared only inside his head, but eventually occurred in front of his eyes.

_This is really happening._

Jaehyun brought the ring to his fourth finger, carefully slipped the ring in. It fitted perfectly his slender finger. Like a gentleman he was built of, Jaehyun pressed a kiss on the soft skin.

Without wasting time, he got on his feet, took his precious doll in his arm. He gently cupped Taeyong’s face, who’s still can’t stop sobbing, caressed his cheeks, muttered ‘thank you’ and met him on the lip. Taeyong’s long wet eyelashes was heavy against Jaehyun’s cheeks, as they both fluttered and shut their eyes, savoring the intimate feeling. The rosy lip that was so addictive to kiss, for uncountable time had made Jaehyun lose control of his sanity, making him breathless and alive at the same time. From now on, whatever pain and hurt Taeyong’s felt, he would feel it and bear it with him too. He promised to protect Taeyong from everything that was meant to threat and harm him, so he stayed safe and stayed beautiful as he is, untouched. The bitterness on mouth that Taeyong was forced to swallow, he will kissed the life out of it, leaving only sweetness for Taeyong to taste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i already wrote the draf for their wedding (can you imagine), but im too coward to post it. but at the same time, i dont want the draft to become dusty, rusty and untouched. help this poor kafkachild. 
> 
> if you like it, please tell me. and if you hate it, please tell me too. ill eat whatever you put on my plate.


End file.
